Talk:"I Am the Strongest!"
haha! Wrong, I'm the strongest! —[[User:ShadyGuy|'Shady'Guy]] 15:11, 12 August 2007 (CDT) :Gee, this seems useless. +2% Armor Penetration on attack skills only, yay? Can't see this being useful for much more than boosting the duration of Berserker Stance or something... (T/ ) 22:16, 20 August 2007 (CDT) ::Where does everyone get infomation like this? It says no where on Guild wiki and that guild wars wiki give extra AP or strength attribute. Sigm- I mean shady guy, some idiot said the exact same thing as the first thing on the page on GWW. Some may even say the same thing on the GWW page about the Guild wiki page...lol Flechette 02:54, 21 August 2007 (CDT) :::The History button is your best friend. It says, "For 10 seconds, your Strength attribute is increased by +2." Or something like that. (T/ ) 12:19, 21 August 2007 (CDT) ::::Isn't that Jora in the Icon? MageMontu 08:16, 22 August 2007 (CDT) :::::Looks like it --Gimmethegepgun 08:17, 22 August 2007 (CDT) ::::::Ooh, bitter irony! You're on the skill icon but you'll never be able to use the skill yourself! Just like Galrath and Galrath Slash. Poor NPCs... (T/ ) 01:10, 23 August 2007 (CDT) :::::::lol At least Mhenlo has Renew Life. MageMontu 01:51, 23 August 2007 (CDT) ::::::::I give my Jin Prepared Shot! Galrath...I have no sympathy for that guy as i was the last one alive on villany of galrath and it took me 10 minutes to kill due to my lack of elites for that character. Flechette 01:56, 23 August 2007 (CDT) Seems like this skill is only really useful for two things: reapplying echos, and keeping up "while under the effects of a Shout..." while running. For the damage bonus, Signet of Strength or Splinter Weapon are far better choices. It looks like it's meant for the other purposes, with the +dmg as a nifty bonus. Twitch3z 08:28, 5 October 2007 (UTC) :sig of Strength is poo. And who says you can't use both SW and this? I find this skill quite useful at higher ranks, adds a nice amount of damage. -- -- (s)talkpage 08:31, 5 October 2007 (UTC) ::Now that splinter weapon is nerfed, this looks better and better. This skill makes Assassin combos more brutal, but for pve probably the best use is for rangers, who attack slowly enough to pretty much have this skill up constantly. Rette Alarix 08:31, 14 November 2007 (UTC) Highlander I'm fairly sure this quote is from the church scene in Highlander. The Kurgan goes on about how the Highlander will always be weaker than he is. :According to ANet, there is no intentional reference in this skill. Sign your comments please. -- Roland of Gilead (talk) 02:36, 13 September 2007 (CDT) Hmmm This skill appears to make your next X attacks deal more damage. Because of this i would recommend using this on someone who deals damage :sarcasm Naaaaa... you think?! I was soo gonna use this on my ele and wand monsters to death. /sarcasm --Cosmitz 15:13, 5 September 2007 (CDT) :: This 70.22.251.182 seems to be going around making all these 'Hmmm' sub-catagories in the discussion of the new skills and making indubious remarks. --Lann 18:01, 18 September 2007 (CDT) :::Go look at the discussion on the skill Charge! --Lann 18:02, 18 September 2007 (CDT) Quick question... Hits or Attacks? --86.90.168.85 18:35, 22 September 2007 (CDT) :Hits. See below IW note. Rette Alarix 08:31, 14 November 2007 (UTC) Soldier's Speed Seems like this skill would go pretty well with soldiers speed as it never ends if u dont attack and soldiers speed can be kept up continuously at 15 tactics every 20 seconds.--Godess of Angels 20:23, 27 September 2007 (UTC) Illusionary Weaponry Would this work with Illusionary Weaponry as it states that you only need to attack not hit! I originally put this comment under Quick Question section but i wasn't sure if thats what they were refering to. Diablo The Punisher 13:41, 10 October 2007 (UTC) :Tested just now against the master of damage. This skill has no effect on IW damage, meaning it only applies to successful hits. It does not "waste a charge" if you miss. I doubt it wastes a charge if you are blocked either (but I'm not sure). Rette Alarix 08:31, 14 November 2007 (UTC) "I am the greetest!" This skill needs to be renamed! Now I am leaving the wiki for no raisin! Chu 20:45, 11 October 2007 (UTC) :No raisins? Gasp! We'll have to resort to eating cheese instead!-- (Talk) ( ) 21:08, 11 October 2007 (UTC) Factual Data In the notes someone has put "It's possible that this skill does have a duration, as after about 30 minutes, the bar below the skill icon goes down by about 2 millimeters on the screen.". This needs to be removed as it has not been proved and the article should only show factual data. Diablo The Punisher 07:49, 12 October 2007 (UTC) :Someone at official wiki was off for dinner, and after he came back, a few mm were gone on the timer bar. It has a duration, anyhow, as skills w/o duration don't even SHOW a duration bar. So it's factual, I suppose -- -- (s)talkpage 08:24, 12 October 2007 (UTC) ::How can that be factual if they were not even there. Is it possible that they took damage and that causes the bar to go down? You cant base fact on hear-say. This needs to be tested before it's put on the article. Diablo The Punisher 08:51, 12 October 2007 (UTC) Taking damage make a skill time remaining length bar go down? Are you even playing the same game as us? Well since no one has included fraps video of it actually increasing damage, then the skill itself is unproven and this whole article should be erased...get a grip. -------anonymous and what not :The comment I made regarding the bar reducing due to damage was sacrcasm! And the comments regarding the article are justified. 81.101.118.238 08:41, 15 October 2007 (UTC) ::I tested it myself today, I left it for 7 hours, as I was out all day, I came back and there is only about a 5th left. I have a screenshot of it if you want. (the screenshot includes /age to prove the length that the shout was going for.) ---Anon Barrage? I'm not sure that this does add +dam to barrage attacks. I've tested it a little and dam (with this shout active) seems about the same whether you are using barrage or not. Anyone else had a look at this? --Runagate 06:54, 15 November 2007 (UTC) :Bows have a pretty wide damage range, so it could have just been bad luck. Test at higher Marksmanship or use an Assassin for Criticals? It should have an effect. (T/ ) 07:39, 15 November 2007 (UTC) Ignores armor? I tested this skill with a bow and it worked better than I expected. The damage seems to be armor ignoring. On the Armor 100 dummy on Isle of the Nameless I was doing about 17 damage per hit and this skill boosted damage to about 34 per hit (Norn level 7). :All damage bonuses that alter the base damage are armor-ignoring. Ones that give additional packets aren't though (like Kindle Arrows). But generally, if it says +damage, it will be armor-ignoring --Gimmethegepgun 06:28, 6 January 2008 (UTC) Bug There is a bug in french description language that say : Your next 4...8 attacks do an additional +5...10 damage. Someone can edit the article ? 83.202.194.208 09:52, 16 February 2008 (UTC) Myzro :where's the bug? it looks the same as the description listed here? —[[User:JediRogue|'♥Jedi♥Rogue♥']] 00:02, 23 April 2008 (UTC) ::5...10 ≠ 10...20. But really, it's the French description and this is the English Wiki, so who cares? [[user:Entrea|'Entrea']] [Talk] 00:24, 23 April 2008 (UTC) :::lol true Lost-Blue 00:26, 23 April 2008 (UTC) UNG I cant help but say it: I think the hidden duration is a sexual reference. skeevy anet. (GW-Kiron 21:39, 30 September 2008 (UTC)) :I highly doubt it's anything other than game mechanics causing an infinite-duration shout difficult to code. But if that's your theory, so be it. [[user:Entrea|'Entrea']] [Talk] 23:11, 30 September 2008 (UTC)